Waiting
by dshell99
Summary: Edd waits for Kevin. And he doesn't mind. He doesn't mind at all. Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OC and plot.
Kevin walked out of the school and gave a small sigh. Edd was sitting on the curb next to his bike.

 _"Can't believe he waited,"_ Kevin thought to himself.

He shouldn't have been surprised. His boyfriend of the last year and a half had shown himself loyal to damn near a fault all his life. His word was his bond. When Kevin got detention _(again, naturally)_ for getting into a scuffle with Mark Adams over him teasing Edd about being a nerd, Edd told him he'd wait after school for him by his bike.

And here he was.

When Kevin moved to Peach Creek when they were mere preschoolers, he quickly learned that his cross street neighbor was friendly and kind to _all_. Edd never treated him like _the new kid_ that he was. He even tried to talk Eddy out of scamming him. It went through one ear and out the other.

Still, Edd treated him with a decent amount of kindness and respect. It took Kevin _years_ to return the favor. But Edd didn't fault him for it.

"Bygones," he had said.

From that a friendship grew. And as teenage hormones raced through his system, he wondered why he was so attracted to so many of the _hot guys_ he went to school with. And then _Edd_ started to stand out above them all. Sure, he was cute. Down right adorable even, but he also talked to Kevin like he was normal human being, not the school's youngest starting pitcher in a decade, not the badass with the classic red Harley, he didn't fawn over him like so many other people did. Kevin could be _himself_ with Edd.

It was in him being _himself,_ that made Edd trust him when he said was gay _and_ that he liked him. Very few people did. It took his parents _week_ s to believe him. Edd just told him that he accepted him and he didn't think any less of him because he was gay.

"Pot meet kettle," he had said.

And Kevin grinned so wide his face hurt, Edd's blush twisting his heart and stomach up and he had never felt so good before in his life.

As for _the other thing_ , if he was going the be with Edd, he had to live in the light. No secrets.

"What's under your hat, then?" Kevin had asked.

Edd sighed as he tugged off his hat. A mass of inky black curls fell out, and left of center an explosion of white hair was mixed in with his bangs.

 _"Whoa,"_ Kevin breathed. "That's a _really_ cool birthmark. Why hide it?"

"Kids are cruel," Edd replied as he pulled his hat back on over his head.

"No one's gonna be _cruel_ to _my_ boyfriend," Kevin said sternly as he ripped the hat off Edd's head and ran his fingers through his hair.

Edd leaned into Kevin's touch and serene blue met soft green.

And as he had _always_ hoped, Edd's _first kiss_ that he _freely_ gave was enjoyable. So _enjoyable._

And true to his word, if _anyone_ had anything mean to say about Edd or their relationship, Kevin quickly showed them _with his fists_ that _that_ wasn't going to fly. Whenever he got detention for his scuffles and fights, Edd _always_ waited for him by his bike.

"Come here often?," Kevin said as he bent over him and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Only once or twice a week," the genius grinned.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not," Edd smirked.

Kevin snorted.

"He's lucky I didn't crack his jaw. Although, maybe if his mouth was wired shut, he'd think before speaking."

Edd quirked a brow. Kevin shrugged. Edd would never have Kevin's _devil may care_ attitude about things, but he was pleasantly amused that Kevin was picking up on a few of _his_ traits. Like thinking before he spoke. Now, if only his fists would catch up.

"Be that as it may, Kev, wiring Mark's mouth shut means you've committed assault. I'd rather the rumors of your badassery remain rumors. I can't imagine what Mother and Father would think over you having a rap sheet."

Kevin snickered.

"One, you swore and two, your parents _love_ me. I have it on good authority that _someone's mother_ thinks that anyone who's willing _and able_ to fight for her _baby boy_ is _just fine_ in her book," he smirked.

"You've become a terrible influence on me. Lord only knows what you've done to Mother," Edd said with a smirk of his own as he stood up.

"Just fell in love with her pride and joy."

Edd blushed.

"I am sorry for keeping you waiting, though. Mind doing it again tomorrow?," Kevin asked as he pulled Edd's helmet out of saddle bag and buckling it on Edd's head.

"Not at all."

And he didn't.

Years later, Kevin's fist were reined in, he thought before he spoke, took a job as a high school shop teacher and the school's baseball coach. And without fail, he beats Edd home from work and has dinner started on the stove as thanks for him waiting on Kevin for so long.

And every night Edd asks the same question.

"You haven't been waiting long have you?"

And Kevin answers him with a kiss to his nose and then his lips _every time._

"Not at all."


End file.
